


Condition; The begining

by toomuchtoosoon1



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott McCall, M/M, Protective Brett, Protective Liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 12:30:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4348847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toomuchtoosoon1/pseuds/toomuchtoosoon1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mason’s eyes go wide and he can’t even speak, hands clutching at the wall, frozen in his spot, his heart jumping when the man turns around and of all people Mason could’ve guessed.. to his surprise, its Brett,  seconds away from wolfing out, his eyes a bright gold, fangs dropped and bared.</p><p>Lucas goes tumbling down the steps and is rolled across the room by the force of the throw, seemingly accentuated by the high rising roar of the music behind them.</p><p>But Mason can’t take his eyes off of Brett who’s in an offense stance, claws perfectly sharp on his hands, mouth full of sharp fangs, gold eyes never changing as he stares back at Mason somewhere in-between pleading, warning and an order.<br/>“RUN!!!!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Condition; The begining

**Author's Note:**

> I think Monday's episode kinda guaranteed us some Mason/Brett for the rest of this season (and hopefully onto season 6 ;)  
> I'm just getting a jump start on where I hope this new couple will go. This is written in canon and in the same exact plot, just more Mason/Brett focused.

 

 

                                                                                                                           

 

 

 

 

 

It doesn’t seem like such a bad idea…letting Lucas lead him into the very back of the club, deep as dark could get with the neon lights flashing behind them, sparkly beads hung above their heads gyrating to the loud base of the electro thumping through the club.

 

It’s almost eerie..and he can’t lie, Lucas’s eyes seem get darker by the second, his eyes fixed indefinitely on Mason’s chest  and it takes a minute to calm his heart that threatens to beat right out of his chest.

 

So he tries to ease the tension…sexual..threatening..consuming…whatever this is between them, his voice easing down to a soft timbre above the music.

 

“Night of the living dead…”

Lucas’s head snaps up and his eyes fixate on Mason’s face intently, eyes searching curiously.

“What….? The movie..?”

 

Mason cracks a small smile, answering with a small “Yeah” that has Lucas, staring even all the more intently.

 

“It was one of the first classic zombie movies…You ever see it?..” He asks, looking around the room they were in, taking in the décor, then staring back softly at Lucas, fiddling with his hands at his side absentmindedly, but never breaking eye contact.

 

“Never..How does it end..?”

Mason cracks a small smile, looking down at the ground before glancing back up, shrugging as he speaks.

 

“Zombies pretty much win…all the good guys die-“

 

Lucas interrupts him before he can finish his sentence, stepping in closer as he does, the air around him somehow feeling cold instead of the warm stickiness of the club Mason was expecting.

 

“So I guess it’s better to be one of the bad guys.”

 

It should’ve sent warning bells off in his head, but his mind momentarily short-circuited as Lucas crowded him into the wall, for every step he took back Lucas took two forwards, slowly… methodically, making sure never to break eye contact, only stopping when Mason was flush against the wall, almost struggling to form any coherent sentences.

 

“S-sometimes..”

Lucas gave him a small smirk, hand coming up to lay flat against the wall right next to Mason’s head.

 

This guy is a little strange..but hell he had a werewolf for a best friend..a little bit of strange couldn’t possibly kill him….or he’d hope it wouldn’t.

 

So when Lucas’s near black eyes fixated on him and their lips finally met, He let all his thoughts go, lips tingling at the soft freeze of Lucas’s icy lips against his own, sliding together to create the perfect heart stopping kiss.

They’d pulled back for just a second, Mason’s eyes snapping open just in time to catch Lucas’s devouring black gaze, body pushing him further and further into the wall. He was about to say something, just to be stopped again by another kiss, this time with more force and enough biting to have Mason letting out a small whine that got caught into Lucas’s mouth and swallowed somewhere in-between.

 

Another second goes by and his heart nearly jumps into his throat when their lips are quickly separated by force and Lucas is sent flying in the opposite direction, snatched away and tossed by somebody tall and broad, the muscles in his back rippling and tightening.

 

Mason’s eyes go wide and he can’t even speak, hands clutching at the wall, frozen in his spot, his heart jumping when the man turns around and of all people Mason could’ve guessed.. to his surprise, _its Brett_ ,  seconds away from wolfing out, his eyes a bright gold, fangs dropped and bared.

 

Lucas goes tumbling down the steps and is rolled across the room by the force of the throw, seemingly accentuated by the high rising roar of the music behind them.

 

But Mason can’t take his eyes off of Brett who’s in an offense stance, claws perfectly sharp on his hands, mouth full of sharp fangs, gold eyes never changing as he stares back at Mason somewhere in-between pleading, warning and an order.

“RUN!!!!”

 

His voice is thick and low, chest heaving up and down, before he snaps his head away growling as he goes running at Lucas, radiating a sort of scolding hot energy as he does.

 

Lucas..or..’the thing’ on the floor, lets out a hiss, eyes turning into deep pools of dark ink, as spines come up from his skin, looking like some sort of evil scorpion lizard.

 

He can’t believe he kissed that thing!!..He should’ve known something was off about the guy, and to think that it specifically came after him was the one thing that gave him chills. But at this point Mason doesn’t even manage to get his limbs to move, too shocked, too out of breath to do anything but watch as Brett and whatever that Lucas guy is go head to head.

 

Lucas takes swipes at Brett with claws of his own, quickly blocking Brett’s fist and snapping a hand around his throat, not stopping for even a second when Brett lets out a loud deathly sounding growl, one that makes Mason shift forwards, as if it was pulling him forwards.

‘Lucas the vampire scorpion’, Mason is pretty much calling him now; forces Brett back onto a beam of metal pipes, before having to step back when Brett’s claws get too close to its chest.

It’s as if time slows down and Mason gasps when the spines on Lucas’s arms graze over Brett’s abdomen, tearing through his shirt and skin, smearing blood across it. Mason finally gets loose from his spot on the wall and ducks out of the way when Liam comes flying from out of nowhere, lunging at Lucas, sinking his claws down into his shoulders as Theo joins in, then Scott and finally Kira, quickly drawing her sword at her side and taking Lucas straight on.

 

All the while Mason is scrambling, trying to stay out of the middle of the fight and get to Brett’s side, finding him on the far side of the room perched against a wall and hissing from pain as the open wound on his stomach throbs and stings, forcing him back into his full human form; fangs, claws and glowing eyes nowhere to be found.

 

Mason gets to his knees and looks at Brett, not knowing what to say when he’s met with apprehension and worry, but not thinking twice when he closes his hand over the wound on Brett’s stomach, pressing down to keep pressure on it and keep too much blood from spilling out.

 

He nearly shrieks when Brett growls, his own hand snapping over Mason’s who’s eyes fly open way too wide, too afraid that he’d done something wrong.  But Brett unclenches his teeth with a groan and lets out a dry cough, eyes softening as he looks up at him with a nod, hand tightening around Mason’s to keep the pressure on his open wound, before looking over to where the fight was still going on, chest heaving as he spoke.

 

“What the hell is that thing?”

Mason can only shake his head, hand warm against the heat of Brett’s wound, blood smeared through their connected hands.

It only takes a matter of seconds of four on one before Lucas is visibly tired and Liam takes advantage of it, throwing his arms around him and knocking him straight back into the ground unconscious.

 

Mason and Brett both still for a moment, eyes locking on Kira as some sort of orange ‘ _kitsune aura’_ shadows her every move, her eyes glowing bright gold as she chants a Japanese war cry, nearly driving her sword straight through a knocked out non-lizard Lucas, before Scott grabs her by the wrist, stopping her sword just inches from Lucas’s head.

 

Everything goes quiet for a whole minute and the whole room pauses as Scott and Kira have a conversation just through their eyes, everybody else still looking on in astonishment.

 

It isn’t until Scott breaks the silence a few seconds later does it seem like time starts moving again, the music thumping strongly in the background as he speaks.

“Is everyone okay?” His voice booms through the room, Scott looking at each and every person more than once as if to do a headcount.

 

Mason can only silently nod, eyes fluttering when he realizes how close he and Brett are and where his hand is until Brett lets go of his hand with a small groan, eyes snapping open when Mason winces, his wrist and hand swollen almost numb, more than likely sprained, a purple bruise wrapped around the front of his hand from where Brett had been gripping it.

“Shit-sorry”

Fingers gently..way to gently from what Mason had seen him do on the field, trace over the line of demarcation and Brett lays his hand back over it.

 

It’s a sort of intimate gesture and Mason can feel an embarrassed heat rise in his chest dulling out the sharp pain in his wrist. He lightly clears his throat looking down at the slightly less open and bleeding wound at Brett’s stomach with a wince and a bite of the lip.

 

“Its…its okay..my fault..still getting used to the whole werewolf super powers thing..but you-you’re still-“

 

He’s interrupted by what feels like someone reaching into his inner core and pulling at something completely indescribable, his heart stutters in his chest and he suddenly feels the instant urge of relief washing over him.

 

Looking up in wonderment, yet still completely confused Mason’s expression changes instantaneously to one of horror as he watches the waves of black rushing through the veins in Brett’s arms then up his neck as he tightens his hold on Mason’s hand with a tired pained groan.

 

They catch each other’s gaze for just a second; Mason’s wide and panicky, head shaking as Brett’s teal eyes flash gold, then suddenly he blacks out, falling back limply onto the wall.

 

Brett’s hand falls off to the side and Mason’s not even sure he can process what just happened..Brett didn’t use some sort of werewolf magic and suck the life out of him did he?? Brett couldn’t have killed himself right…right??

“Brett…?...Brett?”

 

He lightly taps Brett against the cheek with the tips of his fingers, jolting when he realizes the heat Brett normally radiates isn’t so fiery, now it’s like a half put of fire.

 

He’s probably not even in the right state of mind when he grabs Brett by the shoulders, shaking him in a way that if he was awake, Mason would’ve probably been thrown across the room by now. But even at this point as Brett’s head lolls to the side, eyes closed he’s not even sure if Brett himself would bother trying to hurt him…..

 

He did save him from Lucas..that lizard thing…right..?

 

Mason finally stops shaking him…hands sliding down to fit in the space between his collarbones right above his beating heart, Mason jolts out of his thoughts when heavy grippy hands grab him by his shoulders, pulling him back and away.

 

Out of instinct, he tries to shove the person away with-out even seeing who it is, breathe coming quicker and quicker, till a familiar voice pulls him out of the frenzy.

 

“Mason!..stop it!!…its just me..” Liam’s voice cuts through the loud bass of the music and Mason swears he’s never felt more relieved than at that moment, his hands dropping to the side as he lets Liam turn him around so they could face each other.

 

He breathes through his nose then lets out a breath he’d been holding for the past two minutes, shooing Liam’s hands from off of his shoulders and looking at him with an exasperated chuckle on his lips.

 

“Am I in the circle now..?”

 

Liam’s eyes wash over with relief and he drops his hands to the side, lightly elbowing Mason in his side with an evident nod.

 

They both don’t notice when Scott and Kira appear next to them, looking down at Brett then at Mason.

 

Mason doesn’t miss the worry in Scott’s eyes when he turns to talk to him, Kira clinging to his side still a bit shaken from the near kitsune power takeover, sword completely forgotten at her side.

 

“What happened to him?....Why’s he like that?...he was fine just before we took out Lucas..”

Liam stares at him too, eyes questioning.

 

“I..I don’t know…I was trying to keep pressure on the wound on his stomach..he accidently sprained my wrist-“

Liam's eyes harden, putting a hand in front of Mason.

 

“What do you mean he _accidently_ sprained your wrist?..Accident my ass. Im gonna-“

 

“Liam.” Scott warns lips tight in a frown.

 

Mason shoves his hand away.

 

“Its not like that! He saved me from Lucas do you really think Brett was trying to hurt me on purpose?” He asks incredulously, eyeing Liam with a frown.

 

Scott urges him to go on, glancing away just for a moment as Theo and Kira lean down on their knee’s to asses Brett, who’s still limp and unconscious against the wall.

 

Mason looks down at him, feeling some sort of guilt.

 

“I don’t know…it was like he was..pulling the life out of me and there was something black pumping through his veins..I don’t know..”

 

Scott’s eyebrows furrow, then he looks directly to him.

 

“How is your wrist?”

 

Mason shakes his head, eyes widening as he brings his hand up to the small flashing neon lights.

 

“Wait a minute..No bruise..no pain..no nothing…what the hell-“

 

Liam interjects staring down at Brett then back at Mason, as if he couldn’t believe it.

 

“He took away your pain..healed you..I guess he isn’t that big of a jerk…” His sentence lingers in the hot sticky air, punctuated by Theo getting up off of knee’s to stand up.

 

“Brett must’ve took Mason’s pain away at his own expense…he’s unconscious but he’s healing just fine.”

 

Kira lifts Brett’s shirt just to where the wound is, healing itself slowly and if Mason felt heat in his chest, now he was feeling it _everywhere else_ , as he heard a small groan and his eyes met with Brett’s, who was stirring from his few moments of unconsciousness.

 

Kira drops the edges of Brett’s shirt and backs into Scott, looking up at him just for surety.

 

Mason can hear Theo chuckling in the background and Liam swearing under his breathe, but he can’t take his eyes off of Brett, whose gaze rests solely on him, eyes glowing a bright golden yellow.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> (Gif credited to : http://the-spark-and-the-wolf.tumblr.com/ )


End file.
